


Guilt.

by generalpandaharmony



Category: Chloe and Nadine, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalpandaharmony/pseuds/generalpandaharmony
Summary: Chloe feels  guilty for something she did and she doesn't know if Nadine can ever forgive her.





	Guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just came to my head. I haven't written anything for a while so it might be a bit messy.

Chloe woke up and instantly grabbed her forehead. She felt like someone was hammering on her skull, she was definitely hungover. She hadn't even noticed there was a woman in her bed, still sleeping. The dark skinned woman was turned away from her and her curly dark hair reminded her of Nadine. For a moment she thought she might have gotten lucky but then the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. Her drunkenness, her desperate need to get over Nadine, taking a strange woman home with her.  _Shit, what the fuck have you done, Chloe?_ She thought to herself. 

Chloe nudged the woman hoping to wake her, "Excuse me?" She said as the woman started to wake from her slumber.

"Oh, hey. We had a good night last night," the woman said playfully. As she went in for a kiss, Chloe jumped out of bed. In the midst of it all she hadn't even realized she was still naked.

"Please leave," Chloe said, trying to be polite.

"What?"

"Out! Just get out!" Chloe shouted, pointing to the bedroom door. She hadn't meant to shout but she was panicking, she felt guilty knowing what she had done. 

The woman picked up her clothes and walked out of the bedroom. "Can I see you again?" She asked.

"No! Please, just leave," Chloe yelled, coming to the end of her tether. The poor woman didn't deserve this, she'd done nothing wrong and she was yet another person that had been hurt by Chloe's selfishness. _"You're a selfish dickhead"_

The woman left without saying another word. Chloe put on some underwear and sat down of the couch. Her mind was racing with so many questions but no answers,  _Why did I do this? Why do I feel guilty? Why am I calling Nadine?!_

"Frazer, hey," Nadine answered when she picked up the phone with a twinge of relief and nervousness in her voice. 

"Hey, Nadine."

"You okay?" Nadine asked, mostly to be friendly but also hearing the lump in Chloe's throat.

"Yes, no, maybe...I don't know," Chloe answered, "look, can we meet today?"

"Ja, sure. When?"

"In about an hour?"

"Okay, where?"

"Err, there's a small cafe down the road from my place. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. See you soon," Nadine confirmed and put the phone down. 

Chloe wasn't going to waste any time showering, she threw on some clothes, washed her face, tied her hair back and then paced around her London apartment for the next twenty minutes. She left the apartment, locked the door and set off walking to the cafe. She could have driven but she needed the walk to clear her head and besides, she was too nervous to drive safely.

Chloe arrived at the cafe with ten minutes to spare. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. She couldn't wait to see Nadine, they'd spent nearly a week apart and that was hard enough. She was also dreading what might happen because she knew she had tell Nadine the truth. 

Nadine walked through the door with three minutes left before the hour was up. The seven minutes Chloe had waited felt like an eternity. Nadine met Chloe with open arms and gave her a friendly, short, gentle hug. Chloe felt a heat in her body she'd felt many times whilst they worked together in India.

Nadine sat down at the table across from Chloe and smiled, but then she noticed the uneasiness on her face, "You okay, Frazer?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," Chloe answered. The waiter came over and asked what they would like to drink.

"A green tea for me, please," Nadine said.

"And something for a hangover for me, please," Chloe added.

"Chamomile tea. Calms the body and relaxes the muscles," Nadine said, showing yet again her extensive knowledge of multiple subjects. 

 

"So, what's up?" Nadine asked, "It's not like you to be early."

"Well, this time I wanted to show I can be on time."

"I see you went out last night. Have a good time?"

"That was a mistake."

"Why?"

"I slept with someone I shouldn't have."

"Ooh, do tell. What was he like?" Nadine asked teasing Chloe.

" _SHE_ was...okay," Chloe answered. Nadine raised her eyebrow. "I went to a gay bar last night. I brought a woman home with me and then kicked her out this morning."

"Ouch. Poor woman." Nadine said but laughed all the same. _Thanks for that_ Chloe thought.

"I slept with her because... because she looked like you. I thought it might help me get over you because I'm in fucking love with you but it didn't help it just made me feel guilty," Chloe said, hardly taking a breath so Nadine didn't have chance to talk. Nadine looked taken aback. "You know, this was a mistake, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go," Chloe muttered as she stood up and headed towards the door. Nadine was still shocked but she didn't want Chloe to leave. Especially not like that.

"Frazer!" Nadine shouted after her. Chloe didn't stop. She wasn't going to humiliate herself even more.

"Chloe," Nadine said softer, hoping to get Chloe's attention this time.

Chloe stopped but didn't turn around, "It's for the best Nadine, I mean..." she chuckled, "I don't even know if you like women."

"Chloe, you're an idiot." Chloe bowed her head "First of all, I'm gay. Secondly, I've been sat by the damn phone all week hoping you'd call me or hoping that I'd pluck up the courage to call you. I love you too you selfish dickhead. I really want to risk this partnership with you because I love you, and I don't want to risk it because I love you. Does that make any sense? If I lost you..." Nadine trailed off, not daring to think how she would feel if Chloe disappeared from her life or if she was taken from her. "Just get your goddamn arse over here and kiss me."

Chloe turned around to look at Nadine to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Yes, ma'am," she answered and placed a gentle but long kiss on Nadine's lips.

Both women were blushing when they realized the waiter was standing there holding their drinks with tears in his eyes. "Oh yeah, tea. I'll pay," Chloe laughed.

"No, I'll pay," Nadine argued.

"Actually, it's on the house. You've made my day," the waiter interrupted. Both women just laughed and held each other's gaze in the precious moment. 

 

After drinking some of their tea, Nadine spoke up, ending the comfortable, warm silence. "Chloe, I know you don't care about labels, but for my sake to neaten things up a little, what are we? What label would you put on us?" Nadine asked.

"Two women that love each other?" Chloe answered.

"Neater than that."

"Okay then, how about treasure hunting, bad-ass, killer girlfriends?"

"Yeah, I like that," Nadine said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Good, now drink up. My bed is waiting for me and my girlfriend," Chloe laughed.


End file.
